


Comfort Me

by bowtiesandboatshoes



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesandboatshoes/pseuds/bowtiesandboatshoes
Summary: Just a little piece of hurt/comfort fluff. Blaine has a headache and all he wants is for Kurt to take care of him.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Comfort Me

Blaine let himself into the apartment after a long day of classes and rehearsal feeling like his head was going to explode. What had started as a dull ache somewhere around lunchtime had progressed to a full on throbbing, amplified by the noises of the music building and then the subway. He was grateful to find the apartment dark, and he didn't bother with turning on the lights. The glow from the street lamps outside provided just enough light for him to drag himself to the bedroom without stumbling over anything. He dropped his bag, kicked off his shoes, and beelined for the bed, burrowing his head into his pillow and seeking relief in the counterpressure.

He knew he had to get back up. He figured the headache was at least partially attributable to having skipped lunch, and would probably be helped by getting some food into his stomach. Hydrating couldn't hurt either. But those things took energy he didn't have. He wished Kurt was home to take care of him, to bring him hot tea and rub his scalp, but Kurt was at his own rehearsal and who knew when he would get home. He'd just have to suck it up and do what he had to do to banish the headache himself.

He dragged himself to the kitchen and put on some water for tea, with just the dim light from the stove hood for illumination. While he waited for it to boil, he grabbed some painkillers from the cabinet, shook two tablets into his hand, and downed those with an entire glass of water. He hoped they'd kick in soon. He opened the fridge looking for something to eat, but none of the leftovers looked appealing and he wasn't about to cook. There was still some of the lemon poppyseed loaf Kurt had baked that weekend sitting on the counter. It wasn't dinner, but it was something. It would do for now. Blaine cut himself two slices, added honey to his tea, and brought his makeshift meal to the couch, where he curled up under a blanket and held the steaming mug up to his face. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to relax and hoping the combination of steam, caffeine, and the medicine he'd taken would loosen the vice grip on his head. 

He slowly sipped the tea and nibbled on the bread until both were gone. He was feeling marginally better, but lacked the energy to get up and bring his dishes to the kitchen. He stretched over to set them on the coffee table instead, then collapsed back onto the couch. 

~

When Kurt arrived home, he was surprised to find the lights out. He'd expected Blaine to be home already, but it was far too early for him to have gone to bed. He was reaching for the light switch when he noticed Blaine on the couch. He let his hand drop from the switch without flipping it and made his way over to him. 

“Are you awake?” he whispered as he leaned over to kiss Blaine’s forehead. 

Blaine responded with a muffled sigh, burrowing further into his blanket and not opening his eyes to look at Kurt. “Head hurts,” he pouted.

Kurt brushed his fingertips gently over Blaine’s forehead. He surveyed the scene and deduced from the empty mug and plate scattered with crumbs that Blaine probably hadn’t eaten a proper dinner. “Do you feel up to eating if I make you some food, sweetie?”

“Mmm…” Blaine mumbled, a small smile teasing at his lips. The prospect of Kurt taking care of him was making him feel better already.

“Ok, you rest then and I’ll go whip something up for you.”

Kurt surveyed the kitchen for ingredients, debating what would be both comforting for Blaine and substantial enough for his own dinner. Twenty minutes later, he carried a tray out to the living room and set it on the coffee table before rousing Blaine.

“Come on, sweetie, can you sit up a bit?” he coaxed. 

Blaine blinked his eyes open. Kurt had turned on a dim lamp so they could see, but left the harsh overhead lights turned off. Blaine pulled himself up, extricating his arms from the blanket he’d been snuggled underneath, and sat with his back against the arm of the couch. 

“Here,” Kurt said, handing Blaine one of the large stoneware mugs they’d found at a little artisan shop on their honeymoon in Provincetown. It was split into two sections. One was filled with creamy tomato soup and the other held a perfectly grilled gruyere and sourdough sandwich, sliced carefully into narrow strips for easy dipping and eating.

Blaine smiled as he took the mug from his husband. “Kurt…” It was the perfect comfort food. The care Kurt had put into making it for him warmed his spirits even before he started eating it. The painkillers he’d taken earlier along with the tea had tamed the pounding in his head to a dull ache, and now the savory soup began to restore his sapped energy. As he ate, he stretched out a leg and nuzzled his toes against Kurt’s thigh where he sat at the opposite end of the couch. 

Kurt smiled over at him. “Feeling better?”

“Much, thanks to you. My head still hurts some, but I actually feel semi-functional again.”

“I’m glad. Are you up for a shower after dinner? The steam might help…”

“Only if you come with me.”

“That could be arranged.” 

Kurt quickly gathered the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen while Blaine rested on the couch with his eyes closed. When he was done he went to rouse Blaine.

“Ready for that shower now?” 

“Mmm,” Blaine replied as he pushed his blanket aside and reached out for Kurt to help him up. He didn’t really need the assistance, but it was nice to feel taken care of. 

They made their way to the bathroom and Kurt turned on the shower, letting it warm up while they both stripped off their clothes. 

“After you,” Kurt said, after reaching in to test the temperature. 

Blaine climbed in and let the hot water wash over him. He felt Kurt’s arms wrap around him from behind and felt safe and comforted. “Will you wash my hair?” he asked.

“Of course,” Kurt replied. He reached for the shampoo and massaged it into Blaine’s scalp. Blaine felt the last of the tension in his head drain away under Kurt’s touch. 

When the last of the suds were rinsed away, Blaine opened his eyes and laid a tender kiss on Kurt’s chest. “Thank you for taking care of me. I’m so lucky to have you.”

Kurt just wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead in response. “Come on,” he said after they’d stood holding each other under the spray another moment. “Let’s get you dried off and tucked into bed.” 

Blaine couldn’t think of a better way to end the day than falling asleep snuggled in Kurt’s arms.


End file.
